The Expirement: 1 Human, 12 Units
by Dengel1995
Summary: This is a hetalia unit and manual guides story, made using the lovely manuals made by Est.1995 formerly Lolidictator . Summary: Maron Geane isn't a hardcore anime/manga fan, she's more of a vanila. In her quest to get money or cool 'prizes' she signs herself up for an expirement involving units. Poor Maron must survive all 12 of them and still pay her bills!


_**SOMEWHERE IN A SECRET LOCATION..**_

_Is this the girl you were talking about?_

_Yes, that is her, she'll be the perfect tester!_

_Well then let the experiment commence…_

_**CRAPPY APARTMENT IN NEW JERSEY..**_

"Maron Darling! Mommy is here, come give us a kiss!"

I groaned from my crouched position over toilet. Hearing my mom's boisterous voice at five am was not in my agenda, especially not while I was hung over. The clack of my mother's ridiculously high heels stepped in time with the throb of pain in my temples. Feeling bile rising back up from my throat I quickly leaned over the toilet to finish throwing up the rest of my dinner er.. breakfast. Her click-clacking stopped a few inches from my pathetic form, so I assumed she was right above me, her voice confirmed that.

"That's what happens darling when you spend your time bar-hopping and swallowing funny things. Also you might end up with a little 'Moran' of your own."

Wiping my mouth with some toilet paper, I spit into the john and quickly flushed. Staggering past my mother I lumbered up to the sink. Opening the cabinet I grabbed the mouthwash and took a big swig of it.

My mom was still blathering but I was tuning her out (something I had been doing for most of my life). While swishing I took the time to study my appearance. Bland blue eyes with noticeable bags under them were settled into a face of average looks with a pallid color my mom referred to as an 'ivory skin tone.' Snorting I pulled the scrunchy from my wrist and took the tangled mass of brown hair and fastened it to a messy bun. With my appearance as was I wasn't fit for public viewing yet. Spitting the mouthwash out I turned to face my mom, she was tapping her foot and glaring at me.

"Mom, not that I don't love you, but I'm wondering why your here committing Breaking and Entering?"

The glare disappeared instantly, she laughed at me and patted my shoulders.

"Honey-Pie, Mommy was worried about you, you haven't called in two days! I got worried that something might have happened to you. I can see something did happen to you, you let yourself go to the dogs again, did David bre-."

I put my hand out and up stopping my mom short, I did not feel like being reminded about _him_ at the moment, not after I did my best to forget all about him.

"Mom I got work in like an hour and a half, and since I'll need time to make myself presentable since I let myself go 'to the dogs.' I'm afraid I need to use this time wisely so I'll call you later, ok?"

Mom not stupid by any means took the hint and made a grand exit, after making innuendo's to what would happen if I didn't call her in a decent time frame. Left to my own devices at last I quickly stripped and hopped into the shower. If I finished early enough, I could get my face on quickly and have time to watch a bit of anime.

Settling down into my little swivel-chair, I was dismayed to hear it let out a little creak, a little one mind you! Deciding to ignore it I booted up my computer (it's the only reason why I even look my door when I leave, everything else in this place is crap-worthless). My baby loaded up right away, informing me that all systems were a go-go. Clicking on one of my bookmarks I quickly pulled up . Scrolling down to the H's I clicked on _Hetalia _and clicked once more for the dubbed episodes. Clicking on a random episode I settled my derriere` more comfortably into the chair, ready to watch.

I know what you all are thinking, why would she like the dubs better than the subs? I'll tell you why: I enjoy all anime and will take it anyway I can get it, except for the comedies. The Japanese ones don't do it for me they're funny but they don't get me like the dubs (snorting like a pig in mud), which is why I prefer my anime comedies dubbed. So there you go my explanation, also don't shoot your screens just keep reading.

Now here's where the story really gets interesting. I was still watching Hetalia and this survey popped blocking me from getting to see Romano bust his ass. Annoyed I was about to click it away thinking It was another porn advertisement. I stopped mid-click when my eye caught the text: DO YOU LIKE HETALIA? I KNOW YOU DO! TAKE THIS SURVEY AND GET FREE PRIZES AS REWARDS.

I hope your all thinking: what a fucking idiot, those things aren't real, they want your identity stupid, not your pointless and irrelevant opinions. Let me explain something as why this doesn't apply to _moi_. When I turned 18, I was informed by a friend the miracle of credit cards and how they can get you 'free stuff.' Being the blithering idiot that I was and still am today I went and signed pieces of my soul over for as many credit cards as I possibly could. Now here I am roughly 8 years later with ruined credit (Also soulless). So if someone wanted to steal my credit and name it would be completely worthless.

A good comparison to my credit would be like that time my mom drunk off her platform shoes gave me monopoly money to buy my lunch with. The lunch lady kindly informed me that my money was _pretend _and _non-existent_ and to take 'my chubby butt back to my special table, you afford could skip a few meals kid.' As an added bonus she humiliated me in front of my whole 3rd grade class.

Aside from the fact that, my credit is shit I such an optimist (read: sucker) for these things that I always take them in the hope that I'll actually get something cool or maybe even a few bucks like they promise you instead of a bunch of crap that crowds my email.

But back to the main part of my story, the survey. I took the quiz it was pretty straight forward, asked me all the typical questions (some not so typical though, felt almost like filling out a physical for a doctor) and lastly it then asked me to select from a list of characters numbering them from one to twelve. One being the most liked and twelve the least. My choices were this:

(Francis Bonnefoy)

2. China (Yao Wang)

3. America (Alfred F. Jones)

4. Who? (!)

5. Im Yong Soo (South Korea)

6. North Italy ((Feliciano Vargas)

7. South Italy/ Romano (Lovino Vargas)

8. Prussia (Gilbert Belischmidt)

9. Spain ( Antonio Fernandez Carriedo)

10. England (Arthur Kirkland)

11. Russia (Ivan Braginski)

12. Switzerland (Basch Zwingli)

Then my results came out like this:

_Congratulations, we looked at your answers, and you qualify for our rewards. Your prizes are units that shall be arriving every two weeks after the first one has arrived. Here is the order of arrival and the schedule: _

1. China (Yao Wang) **WEEK 1**

2. Russia (Ivan Braginski) **WEEK 3**

3-4. America (Alfred F. Jones), Who? (!) **WEEK 5**

5. Switzerland (Basch Zwingli) **WEEK 7**

6-7. North Italy (Feliciano Vargas),South Italy/ Romano (Lovino Vargas) **WEEK 9**

8. England (Arthur Kirkland) **WEEK 11**

9. Im Yong Soo (South Korea) **WEEK 13**

10-12. Prussia (Gilbert Belischmidt), Spain ( Antonio Fernandez Carriedo), France (Francis Bonnefoy) **WEEK 15 **

_If the schedule holds up, you should have two weeks to get to know the units that arrive, and time to prepare for the next unit(s) arrival. After a period of 15 weeks aka 3 months and 2 weeks you will have received all your units. To accommodate the large number of units our deliverer will give you instructions on how to proceed from there. Your first unit should be arriving 8hrs and 22.5 mins. Have a wonderful day!_

_- Flying Mint Bunny INC_

I couldn't help but snort at the name of the company (you did too, I know it), I wasn't sure what these units were, probably dolls or something. I was wondering what they meant when they said 'accommodations' were, a cabinet for the dolls maybe? Well it was 6:30 and I needed to head to work. By the time I got off of work, my delivery would be here. Grabbing my purse and keys I quickly locked up hopped into my little crap car and sped (read: chugged) off. I did almost hit the homeless guy with the hello kitty boom box though.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Back again with another story (my creative juices at the moment are flowing), the others(stories) weren't to good I think, but they weren't horrible and that mind numbing. Anyway this is my first units story made with _Est.1995's_ (formerly _Lolidictator_) _**Hetalia Unit Manuals**_. Because I couldn't find a Romano one for her I will be using someone else's (Dogsrule, I'll make sure to contact them as well.) I will say this though. **The manuals do not belong to me**, unless I get off my lazy rump and make one myself (Can't see the point when they're are perfectly good ones out there unless I got the inspiration to make ones for characters that don't have them. XD). **The only thing in this story that is mine is the character **_**Maron Geane **_**and her horrid mother. Any future original characters I will claim if they are mine as well. **Also I'd like to thank those of you that took the time to read and if you would please to make the experience more pleasant for the both of us, review. Suggestions and creative criticisms are welcome (We enjoy praise as well.). Thank you, sorry for long authors note, I always have a mouthful to say.


End file.
